Second Chance
by Pricat
Summary: Gaara and Hinata have given birth to a son Miko but he has a demon inside him called the Angel of Emotions but is Miko doomed to the same fate as his father or can he show others he's like everybody else?
1. Start of a Family

Second Chance 

A/N- This is my first Naruto fic,. Enjoy!

Gaara was worried as he lay in bed that night. His wife Hinata Hyuga was in the hospital giving birth to his child. He'd moved to the Leaf Village to live and train. He still didn't sleep because of his demon.

"_I'm just worried it'll end up like me with a demon inside it. I don't want that for my child." _He thought as he saw Naruto join him. Whenever he trained at the Kohona Ninja Academy, most of the ninja students avoisws gun except for Naruto and Hinata. They understood he wasn't a freak. "What's up?" Gaara asked him softly. "The baby is born but…" Naruto told him.

"But what?" Gaara asked, worry in his green eyes. "It's got a demon inside him, the Angel of Emotions. I hope the village doesn't find out." Naruto said. Gaara felt sad at that. He then took off to the hospital.

He saw Hinata with a small bundle in her arms. "This is your son Miko. Did Naruto tell you about him being like you?" she said to Gaara. "Yes I did. Hinata we've got to keep that a secret from the village. I don't want him to be shubbed or made to feel like a freak." He replied smiling as he held his son. Miko had his green eyes but no dark rings around them. Miko smiled at his father. "I love you my son. I won't let you end up like me." He told him cradling him in his arms. Kabuto was watching this. He knew Gaara had calmed down since Naruto head butted some sense into him. "But who's to say what his son will be like? Maybe I should spread the word that Gaara has a son with a demon in him, one more powerful than the Nine Tailed Fox." he thought as he went off.

Gaara noticed that the villagers were being cold towards him. He had a feeling it was to do with Miko. When he got home, he heard Hinata weeping gently. Miko was asleep in her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently. "Gaara they know about Miko. They want to make sure nobody befriends him or makes him feel loved." she told him. Gaara growled as sand swirled around him but calmed down. He needed to think about it. He didn't want Miko to grow up to be like him...


	2. Being Different Hurts the Most

Second Chance 

Ch 2

Hinata was nervous. The assistant of Orcihimaru Kabuto had made the Hokage pass a law that nobody would ever befriend or talk to Miko on pain of death or imprisonment. "That isn't right! He may have a demon in him but he's still a child! Do you even know the pain you'll be causing on an innocent child because of one thing that makes him different?" Gaara yelled.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. "It'll be okay. We'll find a way to help Miko no matter what! What does his name mean? It's not anything like yours, is it?" he told him. Gaara laughed at him. "No it means love and caring for those around him. It was inspired by our battle in the exams, after you kicked morals into my head. He'll be afraid and so others who don't understand him will make him feel sad." He answered. Hinata then saw Gaara walk into their home and Miko crawled over to him. He had the seal of his demon on his forehead, a kanji mark meaning peace and harmony. "Daddy!" he said as Gaara picked him up. He couldn't believe he was the first thing out of his son's mouth. Hinats then put Miko in her arms. She saw sadness in her husband's eyes. "T-They passed it. Nobody can talk or play with our son unless they want to die or imprisoned for the rest of their lives." He told her shivering. He then heard a hissing noise in the back of his head.

"_Hello Gaara remember me, the demon that's inside you? You must make them change the law on Miko… by force!"_ the voice told him. "No! I'm sorry but you don't control me so easily anymore!" he yelled as the voice faded. Hinata understood how hard he was resisting his demon's thirst for blood.

Five years later…

Miko was now five years old. He was slender bodied, had red spiked hair like his father but wore a long black poncho that covered his body and hid his dark clothes. Unlike his father at his age, he felt no sadness, no darkness clouded his heart. That was the way Gaara wanted it to stay. Miko then saw some kids playing with a ball and went over to them. The other children were unaware that Miko ubtil he spoke. "Hi. C-Can I join in?" he asked softly.

One of the kids turned around, gasped at him. "No way demon! We're not going to let you destroy our village like your father!" the kid yelled. Miko didn't understand what they were saying. "What do you mean? I'm a kid like you, So my Daddy has a demon. He's still a human being." Miko replied. The other kids joined the boy.

"You're not a being, you're just a monster, something evil like your father! I hope the elders kill you!" the children yelled as they threw stones at him and called him mean things. Miko didn't understand why they were being so mean to him. He then ran off crying. Naruto saw that and was mad. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as many clones of him cornered the young group. "I hope you're proud of yourself, picking on him like that. Would you like it if you had a demon in you and others were mean to you? Think about that." Naruto yelled as he went to find Miko.

Miko was sitting on a roof top. Tears fell down his pale cheeks. "_Why did they call me a freak? I'm a normal kid but I'm not sure. Is that why the other grown ups mean to Daddy?" _he thought as he felt something stir up inside of him.

"_Don't listen to them Miko. They don't understand a good heart when they see it." _A voice told him. "Who're you? Where're you?" Miko asked. "_I'm the Angel of Emotions, your demon. I'm within you." _She answered him.

His eyes then glowed with blue light as angel like wings and flew off. He was thinking of going away somewhere where nobody would be mean to him. Gaara was worried as Naruto helped him look for Miko. "Please let him be okay. I can't believe those kids were mean to him. He wasn't even hurting anybody. He just wanted to play with them." he said angrily. Miko was in the desert asleep. He was having a nap. When he woke up, he was running away.

"Gaara! Over here!" Naruto yelled. He then landed beside his son. He then saw tears fall down his cheeks. Gaara wrapped his arms around his son. "It's okay my son." he whispered to him. Miko opened his eyes. Sadness was in them. "Daddy? Stay away from me. I'm a monster! You probably hate me too like everybody else." Miko said through tears. Gaara then approached him. "I... don't think you're a monster. You may have a demon but it can't affect your heart. Never listen to those jerks in the village tell you who you are. My fate was decided when I was six years old but you can choose what you wanna do. Your mother and I will love you demon or not and be proud of you." he reassured him. Miko smiled shakily. He fell asleep in his father's arms.

Orcihimaru smiled as he watched Gaara go home with his son. "I have plans for you Miko." he said as he saw his son Ziko approach him. He was pale skinned with spiked black hair like his father. "One day you will rule over the villages abd crush the Village hidden in the Leaves." Orcihimaru told his son. Ziko didn't understand why his father was likee that but was scared of him. He wished he had a father like Gaara. But in his head Gaara was thinking of going to the Sand Village to see Temari. Maybe she would know what to do...


	3. Somebody Like Me

Second Chance 

Ch 3

Miko was standing on a roof top watching the other village children play. His demon was his only friend. He then heard somebody sobbing. "Hello? Whoever's there, come out. I won't hurt you." He said softly.

He then saw a spiky black haired boy about the same age as him reveal himself. He had pale skin, brown eye slits and slender bodied. "Don't hurt me!" he said nervously. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Miko. Why were you crying?" he told the other boy. "I was hiding from my father.

He's not very nice. He wants me to be mean like him and hurt others but that's not me. I'm Ziko. My father's Orcihimaru." He replied to him. He then saw men fly past. "They're my father's men. They're looking for me!" he told Miko nervously. "_Don't worry Ziko, I'll protect you. I feel good around you." _He thought as his eyes glowed with chakra as his demon helped him. Kabuto watched as the five year old became the Angel of Emotions. "How is he able to do that? He's just a child." Kabuto thought. He saw Ziko hiding behind Miko and smiled. "He's doing it to protect Ziko." He told himself. "Leave him alone! He can stay here if he wants to!" Miko yelled as red hot fiery chakra hit Kabuto's men sending them to the ground. They were badly wounded. "Ziko tell him to stop!" Kabuto yelled but the chakra hit him too and burnt his stomach. "How can he be this powerful?" Kabuto thought as Gaara and Naruto showed uo with the village elders.

Miko then calmed down as the demon went back inside and he became normal again. Ziko saw fear in his eyes. "What's wrong? You took on those jerks to save me." He said to him.

"Yes I know but that's what I'm afraid of." Miko answered softly. Gaara then saw Ziko and growled. What was Orcihimura's son doing here with his own child? "I'm not sure he wants to make him do bad things. Maybe he's just really lonely like we were as kids." Naruto told him.

Gaara calmed down. He understood. Ziko shivered in fear at Gaara. He'd heard stories of him from his father. Miko watched as the elders took Ziko with them along with Kabuto and his men. "Where're they taking my friend? He didn't do anything." he yelled distressed. "Don'r worry he'll be fine. They'll take him back to his father. Let's go home." Gaara answered softly as Miko followed him. He hoped Ziko wasn't in trouble. Hinata wondered why Miko was so quiet the rest of the night but understood when Gaara explained. Ziko whimpered in pain. He was hurting from his father. Orxihimaru had hit his son in the face using chakra but Orcihimura had an idea.

"You and Miko like each other, don't you? You can be with him. I don't care." the pale skinned adult told him. Ziko was scared. When ever his father talked like that, he wanted him to hurt a person and that was something he didn't want to do. Orcihimura then watched as his son left. It was late. Miko couldn't sleep.

He was thinking about Ziko. He was worried about him. He hoped that he wasn't in trouble with his father. He then heard somebody on the roof and climbed onto the roof. Ziko was sitting there looking at the night sky. "You're here! I thought your father was mad at you?" he said hugging him. "No he's not. He said it was okay." he replied to him. Naruto was watching them. He knew Miko needed friends but there was something about Ziko he didn't trust...


	4. Sadness and Sorrow

Second Chance

Ch 4

Gaara was nervous that night as Hinata slept peacefully.

Miko was now twelve years old. He looked like Gaara but had a heart and personality like his mother.

Tomorrow was the graduation Exam.

Miko was nervous as he sat on the roof top.

"_I hope I can pass. My father never got to take it because of his demon,_

_But I can't master jutsu like other kids. It's hard._

_But what if I fail? That would make the people of the Village hidden in the Sand confused that the Kazekage's son failed the exam._

_I know Uncle Naruto failed it three tines but he graduated in the end._

_I wonder what Ziko's doing now?" _Miko thought as he went to bed.

Ziko had snuck out again.

His father had been trying to make him like him again and he hated it.

He looked like his father but wasn't like him.

He didn't want to destroy villages and take demons.

He just wanted to be a ninja.

"_Why can't he see that being evil isn't for me? _

_I just want to be a ninja and protect those precious to me._

_Only… I wish I knew who my mother was._

_My father said she abandoned us but when I look in his eyes, I can see he's lying._

_Miko is so lucky to have parents who care for him and love him." _He thought as he headed for Miko's house.

It was sun rise when Miko woke up.

Hinata noticed her son was quiet as he ate breakfast.

"I know why you're nervous.

It's the exam, isn't it?" she said in her soft voice.

Miko nodded as he ate.

"I…. Just don't want to let Dad down. He's a legend in our village." Miko replied sadly.

Gaara watched as Miko left for the ninja academy.

He felt sad that so much pressure had been put on Miko.

He hoped his son would do well no matter what happened…

Later Miko watched as the other kids in his class were showing their parents their head bands, the sign that they'd passed.

Miko was on the swing sad and feeling like a loser.

He saw two women stand there.

"Look! Do you see him?

He's the only one who failed.

Good. Just imagine if someone like him was a ninja.

He'd be trouble like his father." he heard them say.

Naruto saw the pain in Miko's eyes. He understood that pain too well.

He watched as Miko ran off.

He saw worry in Gaara's eyes.

"What's up?" he asked him.

"I'm just worried... about Miko. He failed his exam, didn't he?" Gaara replied.

Naruto nodded to him.

"Yeah but it wasn't his fault. His demon... sort of messed things up.

I think he feels bad because he wanted to make you proud the way you did with your Dad." Naruto answered.

Miko was in the forest hiding. He was upset about what happened at the exam.

"Why am I a freak like my father? If it wasn't for this demon in me, I would be a Genin and my father would be proud of me." he thought looking at his hands as tears fell down.

He slipped his goggles over his green eyes so nobody would see.

Ziko then landed on a tree beside him. He saw how much Miko wanted to make his father proud.

"Your father will still love you even though you're not a Genin. Like him, it wasn't your fault.

Your demon accidentally messed it up.

My father... wouldn't let me take the exam for some reason so I feel the same way." Ziko told him.

They were unaware that Kabuto was watching them along with Mizugi.

He wanted revenge against Naruto for getting him kicked out of the Leaf Village.

"What's so special about Ziko? He's not like Orchimaru." Mizugi asked Kavuto.

"Orchimaru wanted a child to carry on his hatred and obession with mastering every jutsu known in the world but realised he would never have a child.

So he used forbidden jutsu and created a child out of his own chakra. But Ziko is a reject to him.

He told me not to kill him. I've a feeling Ziko will join Naruto and his little friends." Kabuto answered.

Mizugi gasped hearing that. He wondered if Ziko knew the truth about himself.

Hinata watched as Miko returned that night but was quiet as he locked himself in his room.

"It didn't go well, did it?" she asked Gaara.

"No it didn't. His demon interfered with him making him fail.

I know how badly he wants me to be proud of him but I already am.

Maybe if I tell him about me at his age, he might understand." he replied softly.

Hinata smiled but was hiding her fear at that idea.

She knew Gaara had been unstable at Miko's age but if Miko knew... he might snap himself like his father and do things he'd regret later...


End file.
